


Nature

by Joacasbar



Series: Love Stories [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joacasbar/pseuds/Joacasbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I found out that I kind of enjoy writing love stories, here is another try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

His previous realtionship wasn't the best: he was emotinaly abused by his boyfriend, manipulated. He never tryed to find a way to defend himself 'cause he believed that being in a relationship with the ones that you love was like that: exausting. And so he gave all he got, he did all he could so his loved one could smile, and they did, but he didn't. After all of this, after all of this effort on trying to make things work, his boyfriend broke up with him, told him that it was his fault, moved on really easily and just left him with his heart broken, while he was having fun, finding other guys in the way. He keept on loving this guy, who would repetedly stab his heart 'cause, honestly, he never gave a fuck about him. This left scars, realy deep scars on someone young, who was barely fourteen years old when this all happened.

But things can change realy fast. One night, he was outside, feeling the wind on his face, looking at the starts, forgetting who he was. He was now able to assume himself as a punk. He created distance betwen him and friends as an attempt of showing himself as strong, but he knew that he wasn't that. But he needed to be like that. He knew that it was be most rational option, the right thing to do. He lost most of his friends due to that, to his selfishness. He knew that it was a selfish move but he couldn't go back in time and change things. So he was outside, trying to forget all of his problems. He wanted to be himself and let go everything. He wanted to restart, again. He was already alone, so restart wasn't that hard right?

'Hi.'

'Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?' He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

'I'm someone, you don't need to know now, and I'm here 'cause I want to know you.'

'I think that you got the wrong person.'

'I don't think so.'

'Just move.'

She didn't move as expected, instead she lied new to him on the ground and watched the starts with him. It was nice. She didn't spook, just stood there next to him, understanding what was arround them, understanding him. He felt more relax, like he knew her, like he did meet this person before. His heart started to beat a bit faster, he felt nervous...

'You are realy interesting, you know?'

'uhm? What do you mean?'

'Like, right now, at first you were kind of agressive and now your voice sounds more sweet.'

'It doesn't.'

'Would you even bother to open your eyes?'

'Why would I do that?'

'So you can know who his next to you.'

'I don't feel like doing it right now.'

'What about before I leave? Will you do that?'

'Ok, just then.'

'So 'till there, you can't open them.' She was laughing at him.

'It'll be easy.' He knew that it wouldn't but she was playing with him, why not play with her too?

'What are you listening too?'

'You wont like it.'

'Why? Is it like punk rock?'

'No.'

'I like everything so nothing will suprise me.' She laughed, not loud but... a cute laugh. He knew that he did already heard that before, and he felt like opening his eyes, but he couldn't. "Fuck".

'It's like... you better listen.' He took one of his phones off and gave it to her.

'Are you sure? It seems realy invasive for me to do it...'

'Listen.'

She was a bit unconfortable, he knew that 'cause her hand was shaking when he gave her the phone so she could listen. Then silence. She didn't say a word for a bit, and he started to feel a anxious feeling. "Is she enjoying it? What If she doesn't like it? Why doesn't she say a word? What's happening right now?". She holded his hand to give him the phone.

'I enjoyed it a lot! Not scary at all!'

'You liked it?!' He was suprised, realy suprised. It was hard to hide the smile on his face.

'I like everything, I've told you.' She was laughing, and holding his hand. His heart has beating realy fast and he was holding her hand too.

'Oh my god! I need to leave, I'm so sorry!' She sat, and he did the same. 'I'm realy sorry, is getting late and I should be at home by now.'

'Can I open my eyes now?'

She laught. 'Yes you can!'

He opened them. He surely was suprised. It was a girl that he saw everyday, at the train station, at school. She had long, strait, black hair, and her eyes were realy dark. She got up.

'You are beautiful.' He couldn't stop looking at her.

'I'm not!' She started laughing realy loudly. 'So I'll leave ok?'

He holded her hand. 'Can we exchange numbers? I would like to speak to you again.'

'There is no need. I'll be here next time that you come here. Or we can speak at school too.'

'Ok. So... goodbye?' 

'Yes! Goodbye!' She was smilling.

All he could think about was being there as soon as possible again. He wished that time could pass much faster that it does. Finaly things were getting better. Maybe he would be able to get things together again. He was just aiming for this girl to be the one.


End file.
